I will make you sin
by Cbz
Summary: Dracula is bored and decides to find a distraction. Little does he know that Alexandria Annushka Quinn, his chosen distraction, is on an under cover mission. Anger, Lust, Envy, and many other sins soon ensue. Really OC
1. Chapter 1

Title- I Will Make You Sin

Author- Cbz

Rating- M from the very beginning, you have been warned! Only Smut and violence.

Summary- Dracula is bored and decides to find a distraction. Little does he know that Alexandria Annushka Quinn, his chosen distraction, is on an under cover mission. Anger, Lust, Envy, and many other sins soon ensue.

AN- This is just a random idea that I came up with and I'm not really sure where it's going or how long it will be, so just bear with me. But I couldn't resist writing a story about my favourite vampire. This story is totally OC!!!

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Chapter 1- Anger and tantrums

Vladislaus Dragulia was out of his mind with boredom, despite the fact he was lying in bed with three women, all doing many unspeakable and pleasurable things to his body. One would thought that after being on this planet for over six centauries, he would have found ways to pass the time. He had, it's just those pastimes where just that, pastimes, they no longer satisfied him.

He needed a needed a new challenge, but what? He soon lost his train of thought when one of the vixens on his bed suddenly took him into her mouth. His hand clenched into the hair of one of the women as his mouth collided with another. His tongue duelling for dominance, while his hands roamed over the beauties that were bringing him to an awe- inspiring climax.

(Transition)

The count had disposed of his playthings and now felt fully sated, but he was still incredibly bored. He paced in front of the fire in his study watching the flames flicker in a sensual, passionate and fiery dance. His eyes grew black as he became absorbed by the flames. By the way they curled and licked each other almost like a lovers embrace.

Once his mind had made that connection, he immediately felt as if he hadn't had sex in weeks, which he knew wasn't true due to amazing orgy earlier that night. He needed a lover, a distraction, someone to take up his time, to show off, shower with gifts and most importantly someone who could satisfy him.

AN- This is a sorta Prologue. If you hate it I won't continue. Please Review!!!

Cbz

X-X


	2. Alexandria Annushka

Title- I Will Make You Sin

Author- Cbz

Rating- M from the very beginning, you have been warned! Only Smut and violence.

Summary- As on first chapter

Disclaimer- I own NOTHING!!!

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Chapter 2- Alexandria Annushka Quinn

A woman with wavy brown hair and a fair complexion sat in an apartment, her blue eyes looking at her surroundings with distain. She was wearing a blood red corset, a tight black mini skirt, mid thigh length, high heeled black leather boots and a black leather gloves. In her hand was a gun. A gun that had killed the man who was lying at her feet. She slowly stood up and kicked the man with the toe of her boot making him turn over. She smiled in satisfaction, she had shot him straight through the eyes. Bye, bye Nicholas King.

With a small smirk still gracing her lips she picked up her coat and walked out of the apartment with the feeling of a job well done. When she got back to her own apartment she shucked her coat onto the sofa and poured herself a shot of vodka and knocked it back.

Alexandria Annushka Quinn, was an agent, and probably the best agent in the business. She had a straight track record, which she was very proud of. She was a ruthless murderer, but that never bothered her, for her it was just a job. Dishing out justice. A dish best served cold just like revenge. She poured another shot and knocked that back as well trying to get the foul taste of Nicholas out of her mouth.

She had seduced her way into his apartment and then after a bit of four play shot him, wrapping up two weeks research in a couple of hours. She took her clothes off and made her way to the shower to wash away the feeling of his hands on her skin. After showering she slipped into a silk nightgown and turned on her laptop to write up her report, before going to bed.

(Transition)

The following day saw Alexandria rise at 6:30am, she had breakfast, then a shower, and dressed. Making sure her gun (strapped to her thigh) and her favourite throwing knife (on the inside of her boots) were well hidden and headed of to work.

Alexandria hated the tube, but unfortunately it was the only plausible way for her to get to work. She grimaced when she felt the man beside her 'accidently' brush his hand past her thigh. Gods, public transport was grim. She wished she could have snapped the mans fingers but that would have drawn to much attention to her. Attention. An assassin's worst nightmare.

When she finally made it to work she headed straight to her bosses office, knowing he would want a personal recount of her last mission, even though she had submitted her report yesterday. As she walked between the desks to get to her bosses office, she could see the men there openly checking her out.

"Hey Alex" a voice called from across the room. She turned in the direction of the voice and tried not to roll her eyes. James Simms was standing on his chair tying to get her attention. "Fancy a drink tonight?"

She grinned at him, "Would you make it worth my while" She purred with a mischievous glint in her eye. The other men in the office wolf whistled. And the poor man blushed to the roots of his hair. Smirking she turned back around and walked in to her bosses office, before he could respond.

Once she shut the door, she looked at Mike. He smiled

"They still running that bet then?"

"Yeah, pretty much" she replied in a non-committed tone. She had known from day one when the bet had started. The boys in her department had all placed bets on who would be the first to take her out and then get in her pants. So far none had succeeded, and she intended for it to stay that way. She had a policy, Never sleep with those you worked with.

"So what's the next job?" She asked trying to get back on track.

Mike grimaced. "Your not gonna like it."

"Tell me"

"Well"…………………….

AN- Hope you enjoyed. What did you think?? Any good??

Will update as soon as possible. Thanks ILoveDrac for the review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Please Review!!

Cbz

X-X


	3. A New Assignment

_**Title-**_ I Will Make You Sin

_**Author-**_ Cbz

_**Rating-**_ M from the very beginning, you have been warned! Only Smut and violence.

_**Summary-**_ As on first chapter

_**Disclaimer-**_ I own NOTHING!!!

VVVVVVVVVVVVV

_**A New Assignment**_

"_Well"…………………_

"Just spit it out would you" She snapped, even though Mike was her boss, she still treated him like she would any body else. And when she wanted to know something and people were holding back on her it always infuriated her.

"Fine. You are to assonate Victor Astov. He has been causing a lot of trouble and he needs to be gotten rid of."

Alexandria just gapped at him. "Hang on; you want me, _ME, _to kill Victor Astov, the second most powerful vampire, like ever? But, what??? "

"Yes that is what I said; it's all in the case notes here." He handed her a large brown envelope. "Now, I don't think I need to tell you that this will be your hardest case yet. You're going to need to be careful with this one. Do you accept the assignment?"

Her head was still in a spin, Victor Astov, he was probably the evilest and most ruthless vampire there was, well except from Count Dracula, but nobody had heard about him for a long time. Without even thinking she took the envelope and nodded her consent.

"Good, report back once you've finished."

Alexandria nodded again and headed for the door.

"Oh and Alex, be careful with this one, he's tough" Said Mike his face very serious. "I don't want to lose my best field agent."

She smirked. "Yes Sir" and then spun on her heel and strode out of the office.

(Transition)

Dracula was pacing up and down in his study. He had long decided that he needed a distraction, but where to find one. He couldn't just walk down the street and pick any random women. Well he could but, how would he know if he picked the right woman.

He didn't just want any old whore; he'd had plenty of those before. He wanted something different. A woman with style, elegance, intelligence, and a good body. He stopped and stared at the fire again, where would he meet this mystery woman? Plus there was the annoying fact that he had recently been informed that there was an uprising that he needed to sort out. Victor Astov, one of the first men he had turned, had decided that he wanted to rule all Vampires. That he should create more Vampires and that they should once again rule over mortals.

This little blip shouldn't prove be too difficult but, he didn't know how many followers Astov had already. Which was a problem. Damn this was frustrating. Why couldn't Astov understand that if ruling among mortals hadn't worked last time, then it wasn't going to work now? Admittedly, they had managed to rule for a good century but then some mortals had created a small cult of Vampire hunters. And soon there was devastation, especially as the hunters had used Werewolves to help them.

There was a knock the study door.

"Enter"

"Sir a letter has just arrived for you" Said his butler, Dracula turned away from the flames and watched as the man put the letter on his desk before bowing and leaving the room.

Sighing he walked to his desk and picked up the correspondence. The letter was in a thick yellow envelope that looked expensive. His name written on the front in an elegant script. His curiosity peeked. He ripped open the envelope to reveal an invitation, to a Masquerade Ball in Budapest, hosted by Victor Astov. Dracula's eyes turned black with rage. How dare the man invite him to a ball, when he was scheming to over through him? Did he really think his master to be a fool? He let out an unearthly howl and stormed around his study, walking up the walls and then pacing along the beams by the ceiling. The temperature in the room dropping to below freezing as he raged.

After pacing back and forth for a bit a cruel grin spread across his perfect features as he remembered the age old adage, keep your friends close but your enemies closer. He would accept the invitation and keep an eye on Astov at the same time, and also see if he could unravel how serious the uprising was as well. And maybe just maybe he would find the beautiful distraction he was after at the same time.

(Transition)

Alexandria was sitting on the sofa in her apartment a glass of red wine in her hand as she surveyed the contents of the envelope on Victor Astov. As far as she could make out he had been turned a little under six centuries ago by Count Dracula. He had lived and worked with his creator for a good century before going his own way. In the recent years he had building an organisation of vampires that would over through Dracula and make all vampires rule supreme over mortals. And now she needed to kill him.

That was not going to be an easy task, but she had decided that her best attack would be her usual, seduce your way in, a little foreplay and then wham dead. According to her instructions her first meeting with Astov would be at a Masquerade Ball he was holding. But first she would need to acquire an invitation. And then a dress, in fact if she was going to be around Astov for a large amount of time she was going to need an entirely new wardrobe. This man was rich, and there was no way he would mix with commoners.

She groaned quietly to herself. Just great, she was going to be stuck around with arrogant, stuck up, egotistical, power crazy blood suckers, for at least two months. Just what she needed. She drained her glass of wine and then stood up and began to pace. Where to acquire and invitation?

_**AN-**_ So what do you think? Do you like it? Please leave a Review with any comments on my little project here. Critics most welcome. They always help me improve my writing! Anyways two chapters in a day, not bad going! =)

So yeah, REVIEW, REVIEW AND REVIEW!!!!

Thanks

Cbz

X-X


End file.
